Secrets of the Vampire: the Hokage's guard
by NoNameNeeded
Summary: NarutoVampire Knights crossover. When Naruto is 6, he gets bitten by a pureblooded vampire, turning him into one, though, due to the kyuubi, he's different from the other ones. Follow the story as you see how Naruto's life changes.NxOC. Better summary in
1. Prologue part 1

SUMMARY: Naruto/Vampire Knights crossover. At the age of 6, Naruto gets bitten by a pureblooded vampire, turning him into one himself. He finds acceptance and gains status there. His life will never be the same, nor would he want it to be. The vampires of Konoha, however, only answer to the Hokage, and the ones higher then themselves in the vampire clan. They work in the darkness, where no-one can see them. But during the chuunin exams, 6 years later, a handfull of them meet team seven, and our story will begin from here...

Pairings chosen so far: NarutoxOC

Characters from VK will be explained at the bottom of the chapter that they are mentioned in, and the one in this chapter is just an OC...

**Hello everyone (-hides behind a large rock-)... Um… I can explain… you see… there was this portal device… and it got struck by lightning, so it automatically turned on… and it zapped randomly into the air and made a portal… where a huge dinosaur came out… and it, um… i-it ate my computer… so I-I-I… I had to buy a new one!**

**Okay, that was a lie, I've just had a bad case of writer's block, followed by going away on holiday and then I had mega important exams so I've been studying (still am)…**

**Anyway, you're probably wandering why I'm starting a new fic, well, I can explain that… I recently (try three days ago) started reading a new manga and I fell in LOVE with it, it's AMAZING… It's called 'Vampire Knights' and I'm hooked. I got this idea after I finished the second volume, so it's a Naruto fic influenced by Vampire Knights, and I'm going to add some of the original characters (probably just some of the vampires) to it as well, so, now that I think about it, it's actually a crossover… **

**I've never seen or even heard of a Naruto/Vampire Knights crossover so I thought it would be nice to try out something new and original (though the vampire/Naruto think has been done, just not in conjunction with Vampire Knights)**

**If you haven't read Vampire Knights, then fret not, as that won't matter 'cause it'll have nothing to do with the plot of that as this is going to be completely AU, though it'll be following the Naruto time/plotline a bit as well…**

**Well, I think that that's enough explaining and junk like that so I think that I'll start with the actual fic now, though not before the…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Naruto nor Vampire Knights as they belong solely to Misashi Kishimoto and Matsuri Hino…

* * *

**

**_DEDICATED TO MY NEW FRIEND... (drum roll) X-BaByBuBbLy-X... who thinks I'm kawaii, so I love her now..._**

* * *

New Years Eve… a night filled with festivities, fireworks and joy. A day where everything was forgotten so that everyone could join together to celebrate the beginning of a new year, where quarrels and disputes with would be temporarily forgotten, often with the help of a considerable amount of alcohol by many, so for this one day of the year, alcohol would be seen as a good thing by all, except for this year, as it would effect the life of a young six year old boy, who was, in fact, no ordinary boy already, his life already changed once; on the day of his birth. 

_In a run-down alley…_

No-one was around, as was to be expected for they would all be out celebrating. Though… there was one boy. This boy was in hiding, as he knew how certain people could get when they were drunk or in a festive mood; he would become their source of entertainment, unwillingly, and he would always end up in a bad shape, even though there were never any physicals scars, he always received plenty of mental and emotional ones, scarred with the memories, which was far worst, especially at such a young age.

He was in a corner, where it was darkest as no light could reach that far in. There was a trash can by him, hiding him.

He sat there shivering, hugging his knees tightly to his chest as he rocked gently backwards and forwards, trying to calm down.

He had some blood on his left arm; his own blood. Earlier on, someone had caught him and managed a cut on his arm, but the boy had somehow managed to get away with only a light wound, nothing compared to the usual. The cut was gone and the boy didn't understand why, nor did he care as to what the reason was, as he was just glad, if only slightly, that it was.

A shiver ran down his spine, ending with a tingle. This could only mean one thing…

Someone was watching him.

He hadn't sensed anyone, so he came to the conclusion that it must be a shinobi of some sort.

He shivered again.

Whoever was out there watching him was also closing the distance.

He could run away, but then the stalker would see him and follow him, no doubt succeeded in capturing him along with doing whatever said person would have in mind.

He could stay where he was and hope for the best, but if they found him, which was a good chance that they would, he would have nowhere to run to, he'd be cornered.

He chose the latter and hoped with every fiber in his body that fate was for once on his side.

Alas, that was not be, and he wasn't all that surprised by it either.

However, his eyes widened and his mouthed gaped as soon as he lay his eyes on the person… or whatever it was… approaching him.

He tried to scream but nothing came out except a little squeak which he could barely hear himself. In return he received a maniacal laugh from the one in front of him. There was only one word in the young boys mind which fit the attacker.

_Monster…_

The… man, he supposed, was tall, much taller then average, his hair long reaching the bottom of his shoulder blades, the colour of a dark green, like poison ivy. His eyes… oh god… his eyes… they were a light blue, almost grey, or at least, they would have been seen that way, but the amount of bloodlust that he portrayed in his eyes was of the charts. So much so that his pupils dilated vastly and his sclera had a red hue to it, blending in and merging with the iris.

He sported a large, head splitting maniacal grin (imagine the joker's at its largest, from batman), though it was hardly noticeable as there was also two fangs, two long fangs where there was a red substance dripping from.

_Blood…_

There was blood dripping furiously from his mouth and even his hair had some on at the ends. His clothes were also stained the colour.

The boy quickly averted his gaze and they fell upon the attackers hands to see if he bore any form of weaponry.

He didn't.

But he saw that they were constantly twitching, like they wanted to grab someone by the neck and strangle them.

"W-what do you want?..." He finally managed to squeak out, rather feebly.

The grin widened even more and the boy's breath hitched.

"I could smell your blood a mile away… it smelt so much sweeter then anything I have ever come across before… I just couldn't help myself…" He finished with a laugh which matched his overly wide grin.

Suddenly he was gone and the boy felt a sharp… no two sharp pains in the crook of his neck. He felt dizzy before he passed out.

* * *

**I'm just going to end it here as I think this is a good place. I tried to increase the quality of the writing and I really hope that I succeeded in doing that. This is only the first half of the prologue. I don't know when I'll be able to post the second half because of my exams but I'll try and get it out as soon as I can…**

**Tell me what you thought…**

**Oh, and the prologue only shows how Naruto came to be a vampire, not the plot, so please keep your mind open, and sorry for the shortness, I only had so much time to write this.**

**CHOW!**


	2. Prologue part 2

**Hello again people... I hope that you all enjoy this chapter which I wrote during the night/early morning as I just couldn't get to sleep... oh well…**

**Oh, and did anyone notice that I didn't use anyone's names in the last chapter? I hope someone did… though I don't know why I did it…**

**Also, thank you so much to my first reviewer, I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Vampire Knights as they are solely owned by Misashi Kishimoto and Matsuri Hino…

* * *

**

A groan escaped his lips as the boy regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the lingering feeling of the two sharp piercings he received the last time he had been conscious; the second being that where he lay was definitely not where he had been that night, as it was much too comfy to be that.

He shifted slightly; pleased with the softness he could feel. He felt the corners of his mouth raise ever so slightly in a grin.

"So you're awake…" the boy's eyes immediately flew open at the sound of the unknown voice, but he immediately regretted it as the sheer brightness of the room blinded, making him shut his eyes again. He opened his eyes again ever so slowly to get use to the blinding light.

With his sight regained, he looked around and immediately knew where he was; the hospital. He groaned again.

He tensed when he remembered that there was someone else in the room.

He looked around frantically until his azure eyes landed on who he imagine owned the voice he had heard only moments ago. It was a boy, though a tall one at that. He was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall elegantly, if that were possible, with his arms crossed over his chest. He had long dark hair, which flowed flawlessly down, ending in the crook of his neck. His eyes were enchanting, the deep brown, half lidded, though it looked like that was what they normally looked like. He had pale flawless skin, even more beautiful then an Uchiha. He looked about 12, maybe 13.

However, his outfit was the strangest thing he had ever seen, it looked like nothing like what everyone else wore, it didn't even look like anything from this era, or the last one at that.

He wore a pair of black pants with a cuff at the bottom with a width of about 5 inches. He had a pure white shirt which was buttoned all the way up, the collar quite a bit higher then a normal shirt would have it. There was a blood red necktie as well present. He had a pair of plain black shoes which had a large silver buckle on. And lastly, he had a black formal jacket on which reached down to about mid thigh area, also black. It's collar was high and it's cuffs were about 5 inches as well. There was an elegant light grey coloured line detailing around the colour, cuffs and any other area where there was stitching, along with the pockets. If you looked closely, then you would notice that all of the buttons were all silver roses. Pure silver. (if confused, then look at the bottom of the page and there'll be a link to a sight to show you an example, though it isn't a complete match)

"Wha… what happened?..." The blond boy suddenly said as he sat up groggily in his bed, sitting crosslegged facing the other occupant of the room.

That earned him a response as the brunette pushed himself graciously off of the wall and walked towards him, sitting down on a chair which was next to the bed.

There was silence until he spoke.

"You've only been out for a night…"

"Oh…" The blond's hand unconsciously reached up and touched where he had been bitten the, now discovered, previous night.

"Do you know what happened?"

"… I was attacked again… but I passed out before I knew what had happened. I think he stabbed me right here." He said whilst pointing to a plaster in the crook of his neck.

"No…"

The blond looked at the brunette with a very confused expression, his eyebrow raised.

"He didn't stab you… he bit you."

"He BIT me?"

"Yes…" He then seemed to ponder for a moment. "Tell me, do you know what he was?"

"Um… a shinobi?"

The brunette smiled slightly, though it quickly disappeared. "No, he was a vampire."

"Oh…" He said monotonously as he gazed out the window, seemingly unaffected by the recent discovery.

"Does that not scare you?"

"…No… I guess it doesn't."

"You're an interesting one Uzumaki Naruto…"

Immediately, Naruto turned his eyes towards the brunette. "H-how do you know my n-name?"

Again, he smiled for a second before he spoke. "There is no need to fret, I'm not here to hurt you, in fact… you could call me a friend…" As he spoke, his voice barely chanced notes." … My name is Kuran Kaname, and I'm here to help you…"

"Help me?... with what?!"

"The vampire who attacked you, he wasn't a normal vampire; he was a pureblooded vampire…" He finished as he hoped that Naruto would understand what he meant. Alas, is was not meant to be as Naruto just raised an eyebrow. He sighed before he continued. "When a pureblooded vampire bites someone, two things can happen… they either die or they turn into a vampire themselves."

Understanding reached Naruto's eyes as he guessed what had happened, with him not being dead and all. He reached his hand up to his mouth to see if he had fangs or not.

He did.

He felt them up and down, not sure of what he was feeling, though he was mostly intrigued. He ran his fingers gently from the top to the bottom. He accidently pricked his finger in the point of one of his fangs. He quickly withdrew his hand and studied the small wound, a small trickle of blood already emerging. He stared at it with unknown fascination, completely ignoring everything going on around him.

Meanwhile, Kaname was staring at him in fascination to see what he would do, to determine what he would do with him.

Naruto just kept on staring, though his pupil dilated slightly, which Kaname noticed. Kaname expected Naruto to place his finger into his mouth in order to suck the blood, but that never happened. Instead, steam rose from the wound and it was gone, leaving only one of two drops of blood.

Kaname was fascinated, though he didn't show it. He knew that Naruto was a jinchuuriki, but he still thought that the blond would turn out like any other human, or ex-humans would, but he didn't, he ignored the urge for blood, quite a feat, and just sat there like nothing happened.

Naruto then turned his head towards Kaname expectantly or maybe curiously. Kaname noticed that Naruto's lips were moving around, showing that Naruto was examining his newly acquired fangs with his tongue.

Kaname stood up and left the room, leaving Naruto to himself to get use to the idea of him being a vampire.

_Outside the room…_

Sarutobi had been waiting outside so that he could hear from Kaname what he though of Naruto. He had heard them talking, though he made sure not to eavesdrop on them.

He heard a click and the door opened to reveal Kaname, looking as indifferent as usual, though he knew that looks were deceiving and that Kaname always looked like that.

"So, what do you think of him?" The Sandaime questioned eagerly, hoping that it had gone well, and that they wouldn't have to… put him down so to speak, which was very often the case when a human had been turned into a vampire. They would often begin to loose their mind or have a severe increase in bloodlust and go on a rampage in order to get what they want.

"He's very different compared to any other I have met…"

"In a good way or a bad way?" Sarutobi severely hoped that it was the former.

Kaname turned to face Sarutobi. "I'll come by tomorrow to collect him." He then turned and began to walk away leisurely.

The Hokage let out a long sigh of relief. "So you'll be going to arrange for someone to take him in, I presume."

Kaname stopped and turned his head around to look at the Sandaime in the eye. "No… I'll be taking him in…" and he was gone, leaving a wide eyed Hokage standing. _He's going to take him in?... He must have really seen something in Naruto for someone as prestigious as him to take him in…_ He smiled to himself. _Naruto… you'll be just fine…

* * *

_

**I don't know when I'll next be able to update, but it probably won't be for a while, sorry about that.**

**Kaname is 12 years old in this chapter, but the next chapter will be '6 years later' so he'll be 18 and Naruto and the rookie nine (the 8 original along with an OC) will be 12 and everyone else from Naruto will be the same age as they were in the anime before the time skip/shipuuden. **

**Here's the web address, though be sure to change the brackets to what it says in the brackets:**

www(dot)mooncostumes(dot)com(forward slash)image(forward slash)15494

**CHOW!**


End file.
